robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Mercy Hospital..
Coming soon Hospital is a thing in Laredo and has been Abandoned. I Joined Roblox Around 2014 Due to my Account on 2012 got hacked. I Was TIred of making a scary game then i build a game not even scary. Once my build was dead it got better and I Decide to build a game i've seen in real life... A Mercy Hospital, I Didnt expect what the build and the size was gonna be, I Decide to build it with my team... The Storyline... The Mercy Hospital Was Open On 2018 A User name Called Hydeinsight and Swayzee2005 Builded The Hospital when it was open around 2018. . They were Best friends. They would build together and Test the game. Unfortunately, when the place they opened, They didn't got enough Visit,place was dead. So they Decide To Abandoned the game and Build a new Game Called Rooms! Age Of Realms, however, it got to the community that hydeinsight would Stream snipe people and build games he was good at, But Swayzee2005 would always help hydeinsight build Age of Realms and Play with her. Coming soon.. After Days Past by, They didnt expect seeing a footage of a Door moving by it self.. They went to studio and run the game to make sure. But it didnt, So they talked with the player who saw the door opened by it self. And they showed them proof. Once they started playing together they get another complain, coming soon again. They would see eyes watching them, And when they see it they knew it was haunted and shutted it down. However, Swayzee2005 didnt feel like closing the place cause it was good so he opened it again. Then that day Hydeinsight would see The place open and Complained on Swayzee2005. He said, "I Didnt open the place i was Offline." Hydeinsight was offline before swayzee2005 was offline. When hydeinsight thought he was lying he decide to close it again. And guess what? IT UNSHUTTED DOWN THE GAME and the both players were confused why was it playable?, they Went Back to Studio and use Ro-defender till they found a disturbing message... Classified thats why i cant show it.. Once they didnt believe it they abandoned the game and never build or edit it again.. But hydeinsight was tired of that game getting not playable because swayzee2005 would have to go to vacaction and left hydeinsight all by his self, He did saw one streamer playing his game and Found all the Clues.. He told the Streamer, "S̶̗̳̓̚T̷̜̼̞͂O̶͙̻̰̱͛̈́P̷̱̂̏̀͆ ̸̪̮͈͑͜N̴̠͑O̸̗͔͖̜̓̃͊̌Ẅ̵̥́.̶̢̬̯͑̇̆̀ ̸̢̜̥͈͆T̴̨̬̹͔̓̐Ȟ̵̤͇͂͜E̵̡̧̓͐̔̕ͅR̸̥̣̙͌̏͌̌Ė̶̤̘̊Ŝ̵̨͔ ̶̱͆N̴̨̗̺͋̃̏O̷̪̱̓ ̷͉͊̓̍̃Ẁ̵̻͉̆̄A̵̯̯̋Ȳ̴̧̱̑͛̈́ ̵̖̅Ţ̴͇̺́̈̏̌Ǫ̵̓̿͘ ̶̧̖̫̞̽̓͝S̵̛͚̮̓O̶͉̝͕͜͝Ḷ̴̰̏̒̍͜V̸̰̦̐̌̒͘E̸͉̤̮̬͂̕ ̶̣̜̈́͋I̶̧̤̘̜͂T̸̨̪͙͔̽̌̍̕.̶̝̼̖̀" The streamer didn't Listened, He Said the message Again till the Livestreamer notice That the game was build by Guesteris <-- thats me. The Streamer Quickly Closed the Game And before he could close it the game said, "Ỹ̸̗̰̥ǫ̷̠̹̠̓̍͛̓u̴͉͎̬̔͝ͅ ̷̼͓̩̾̃̚ͅC̷̢͚̮͒̂͛͝õ̴̡͖͛̊ẅ̶̫̥̱̪́͌͋ä̵͚̙͖̈̄͗r̴̉̍̿͗ͅd̴͖̙͖̊͊͝.̴̭̜̔̓͊̇͜.̸̻̂.̴̦͊̿͑.." The Streamer didnt know it was fake but then his account got Banned For Unexpectable Reason.. Roblox Was able to Get the Account Back and the game was never Played.. IS NOT OPENED YET BUT IT HAS BEEN SHUTTED DOWN. AND NOT PLAYABLE... Clues To Solve It. Clue One. "You Cant see Us and We see red All over everywhere. You wont be able to solve it and Go Somewhere dark.." - Hydeinsight Clue Two. "Disturbing Message Will Get you to Solve the myth, You wont be able to Find it." Category:Marked for Review